


Coming Home To You

by your_belle



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_belle/pseuds/your_belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake doesn't understand why Adam is giving him the cold shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by comments Blake made about flirting with Usher but ending it with saying _"I'll always knows who to come home to"_ , Adam.

Adam was quiet, which wasn’t that odd. He could be a pretty reserved guy time and again, but never quite like this. Not to the point where Blake couldn’t even get a rise out of him. The whole drive home after dinner with their fellow coaches was made in silence. Every time Blake tried to talk to the other man, Adam seemed to just brush him off, just giving him one worded answers or a shrug.

“Home sweet home,” he tried to joke once they entered the house, desperately trying to lighten the weird mood Adam’s in, but he just tossed the car keys on the nearest surface and proceeded to make his way to the bedroom, not saying a word.

He took his time walking to the bedroom, knowing the amount of time it usually takes for Adam to get ready for bed. He idly checked Twitter in the hall, just waiting.

“Done. Restroom’s all yours,” he heard as he entered the room, seeing Adam in his pajama bottoms and nothing else, plugging his phone into it’s charger. His heart fell just a tiny bit more, that was the most Adam’s spoken to him since taping.

What did he do?

He made quick work in the restroom. As he exited the restroom, he watched as Adam settled in bed, burrowing into the blankets, his back towards Blake’s side of the bed. With a sigh he made his way to the bed, Adam not stirring as the mattress dipped with his weight.

Staring up at the ceiling, he began to recall all the day’s events. Dinner was okay. Nothing seemed to stick out, aside from Adam’s quietness. He thought they had a successful day of taping. Lots of laughs, jabs, little rivalries, and even some flirting between he and Usher, well it was more one sided on his part but it was fun regardless, fans will eat it up. They definitely love it when he flirts with Adam, the whole bromance thing. He did manage to become the flirt on the show after all, he chuckled inwardly, flirt. Oh.

_Ohhhh._

And then it all clicked in. Flirting, Adam was upset that he flirted with Usher. Up to this point, Adam was the main one that always received his advances and flirtation. Sure there were times when it was directed towards others on the show, but Adam’s always been the main one. He feels like such an idiot for not noticing it before.

Turning to his side, he scooted closer to Adam, resting his hand on the other man’s hip.

“Blake, not now. I’m tired and we have an early day tomorrow.” Adam tried to move away, Blake wasn’t going to let him.

He weaved his other arm underneath Adam, bringing him flushed against his chest, one hand still on his hip and the other resting over his heart.

“Blake I said,”

“I’m sorry,” he interrupted. “I should have known,” he traced circles over Adam’s heart. “Should have seen it,” he kissed Adam’s naked shoulder. “I was a real jackass,” his kisses trailed up the exposed neck.

“Blake,” Adam turned around in his arms, Blake held on tighter, resting his forehead against Adam’s.

“You know it means nothing right?” he stroked the back of Adam’s head.

“Yeah, I know,” he smiled as Adam caressed his cheek.

“No matter what I say, it means nothing. I’ll always know who to come home to. _You’re __the one I’ll come home to. Always.” Blake kissed Adam in promise._


End file.
